The Ultimate Betrayal
by The Soul Piper
Summary: Louis is on his way to mend his dying relationship with Tawny. He finds something very disturbing and can't deal. I basically told U the whole thing. Slash and Songfic


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney. And the song used in this story, is "New American Classic" by Taking Back Sunday **

**Note: -For the record, this story is set when Louis and Tawny are 17. Also, the birthday reference in this story would make a lot more sense to you if you read the first chapter of "She Loves Me Not" but it's not necessary (you just won't understand what was in the picture) **

- **Also, if you don't like slash, or bad stories, then I suggest you don't read this. I'm just writing this for the simple fact that I have nothing better to do.**

Ok, So I'm not the best looking guy. I'm not an athlete...a scientist. I'm definitely not rich. I try to be funny to make up for the things I lack, and sometimes, I just come off as pathetic. I'm not sure of a lot of things...but there _is one_ thing I know for sure. I am in love with Tawny Dean. I love her and I want the whole world to know it. "I am in love with Tawny Dean!" I shout. I'm soaking wet from the heavy rain. I'm the only one outside who never bothered to bring an umbrella. Everybody on the sidewalk is looking at me now, but I don't care. They can look at me if they want to. I'm on my way over to see the most wonderful girl in the world...the love of my life, and if they have a problem with that, fuck 'em!

I have gifts for her. A glass rose, because she's obsessed with them -roses, that it. But a real one would only die quickly. I also bought her the new System of a Down c.d., because I know that's her favorite band. I just hope that she won't be mad at me anymore. I'm trying to reconcile, but I don't even know what for. I tried to talk to her the other day, but she wouldn't even look at me. What's going on? The rain hitting my face mingles with the tears that start to come down. I run my hands though my wet hair. Oh God, I hope this isn't the end.

(We've got to get better

Said 'it's all in your head'

We can live through these letters

Or forget it all together

See, the months they don't matter

It's the days I can't take

When my hours move to minutes

And I'm seconds away...)

Tawny doesn't know that I'm coming. I want to surprise her. It should work out because I don't think she'll be busy tonight. I heard from Ren that she was sick. Strange...Why didn't Tawny tell me herself? I tried calling, but there was no answer. I'm sure she'll be home, though. Not like her last birthday when I tried to make a surprise visit. The second I knocked on the door, she rushed out of the house. "I can't hang out tonight, Louis. I have to get this picture developed...it really important!" she said as she ran right past me. What could have been in the picture? It had must have been something really important...or someone! No, what am I thinking. Tawny would never cheat on me. She's an angel. She's _my_ angel.

Communication is what we need. We _will _get through this...whatever it is as long as we keep in touch. But how can we do that? She doesn't want to. I don't get it. What did I do? Maybe she not attracted to me anymore. Is that it? To let everything we had just slip away for _that_? That's pretty shallow. Why did all of this have to happen? Why did she have to stop talking to me? I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. But if I'm wrong, and Tawny really _is_ with someone else, then I know that things will never be the same again!

(When all that we need

Is just a reaction

It's too much too ask for

When there's no attraction

If chasing our dreams

Is just a distraction

I want to remember

But I know that I can't go back)

As I turn the corner, I see Tawny's house. "Candle light?" I ask myself as I stare at her bedroom window. Dull lights dance across the walls. Maybe the power went out? I don't know. I just want to get in there and find out what's going on. There are no cars in the driveway, except for Tawny's. "Her parents must still be working," I said to myself as I went up to the door. For a second, I contemplated ringing the bell, but I stopped myself. It occurred to me, that it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I rang the bell and let her know I was here. I suck at surprises anyway. Making my presence known would have messed up the birthday visit, even if she didn't have to go out. I never think about these things 'till it almost too late, or I've missed my chance completely. Maybe _that's_ it. Maybe Tawny's mad at me because I had a chance to do something and I didn't. Well, I'm about to find out, because I'm going in and I won't leave with out answers!

They keep a spare key underneath the welcome mat. I take it out and open up the door. Once inside, I slowly walk up the stairs. If Tawny is _really_ sick, she'll be in bed for sure, I thought. As I made my way up the stairs, I realized how quiet it was. The house was so silent that it was almost deafening. Creepy! I had a mind to turn around, thinking that no one was home, but that all changed when I heard something. The loud silence was replaced by loud moans. _Tawny's _loud moans! It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on the other side of the wall. Words could not express the feeling that came with the realization that Tawny was having sex with someone else.

The moaning grew louder and I could hear another person inside, but I couldn't make out the voice. It was too muffled. "Why, Tawny? Why did you do this?" I whispered. I wanted to leave more than ever now, but I couldn't. Something was telling me not to go just yet. What was it that I wanted? Answers? Proof that I'm wrong? Yes! I wanted that. I wanted it all. But more than anything, I wanted Blood. The blood of who ever was fucking _my_ girlfriend. I wasn't wrong. There was definitely somebody in there, and it was driving me insane!

"Who are you, thief? Why did you pick Tawny? Why'd you have to go and mess with mine?" Who was I talking to? I was about to find out, and they were about to wish I'd never bought the glass rose. "Who ever you are, you're about to know exactly what if feels like to get stabbed in the back," I said. I got a better grip on the rose. Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened the door. I was about to look into the eyes of the one who stole my love away, the eyes of the person I was going to kill. I was about to look into the eyes of...

"Ren?" I dropped the rose to the floor. It shattered into a million pieces. My sister! My own sister did this! The two of them scrambled for their clothes to cover up their shame.

"Louis!" the red-faced Ren said. "I...I..."

"I don't want to here it!" I said, trying to fight back the tears.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"Fuck you, Ren! Fuck you!" Ren looked down at her hands that couldn't stay still. "Try thinking about her! You try staying up all night just wondering what she's dreaming about. Try crashing the set of a play, just so that she wouldn't have to kiss some _other_ guy! Try auditioning for a school that you don't even want to go to, just so you can be near her. If you can actually learn how the fuck to love someone, other than yourself, then come tell me you're sorry, Ren!"

"Louis, I think you need to calm down!" Tawny said.

"I think _you_ need to shut up!" I yelled.

"This is _my_ house!" she reminded me.

"How long?" I asked.

"What?"

"How long has this been going on? Your and...my sister?"

"Long!" Tawny answered. I felt sick to my stomach.

"I can't believe this...I just can't believe you two!" I said. Tears were pouring down now, from all of us. But I didn't care about them. I was innocent. I never asked for all for this.

"Louis, please understand that we didn't want you to get hurt. That's why we didn't tell you," Tawny tried to explain.

"You didn't want me to get hurt? How do you think I feel now?" 

"I know, but this was really hard. I couldn't tell you that I was in love with your sister. And it would have been just as hard for Ren to tell you that she was in love with me!"

"Boo-hoo! Life's full of hard decisions. I'm sorry if it was too much for lil' miss perfect and lil' miss gothic to handle!" I said sarcastically. "You never loved me, did you, Tawny?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Louis, but I can never love you! I tried to force myself to have feelings for you, but I can't. Feelings shouldn't have to be forced! I just don't feel like I can relate to you. I have so much more in common with Ren."

"No shit! You're both girls! You're saying that I can't have you because I'm a guy?"

"I just can't relate you, Louis...and that's _all _I'm saying!"

"Well whose fault is that?" I said as turned to the door. Before I left, I had one last thing to say to my sister, and I mean _last_, for I would never see her again. "Congratulations, Ren. You've won...again. Had to be perfect at everything! You had to get better grades than me, more attention from Mom and Dad," I could see her mouth the words, 'I'm sorry' but it was _far_ too late for apologies. "My God, you just take and you take and you take! And for what? Just to be able to say, 'I have'? There are billions of girls out there, Ren. Why did you have to take mine?"

And that was it. The last words I would ever say to my sister. I left the house without another word...without another glance at either of them. I was off to find some way of leaving the word. There was nothing else I could do. It was just s sick feeling knowing that everything was spinning out of control, and I couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't rich...I could win the lottery. I wasn't athletic...I could join a sports team. I wasn't a scientist...I could learn. I wasn't Ren Stevens...and _that_, I could do nothing about. I could never be her no matter how hard I tried. I could never have Tawny Dean, and that was that.

(Just ask the question

Come untie the knot

Say you won't care

Say you won't care

And retraced the steps

As if we forgot

Say you won't care

Say you won't care

And try to avoid it

But there's not a doubt

And there's one thing

I can do nothing about)

**A/N: Without a doubt, the worst story I've ever written. Oh well, At least I know my other Even Stevens fic _will_ turn out better that than this.**


End file.
